Stay With Me
by Banneyo
Summary: (AU/ Savers Contest :Banjir TomatCeri ) / "Cherry.."/ "Lepaskan! Sakuraaa!."/ "…Kau tak perlu takut, masih ada Nii-san disini."/ "Ah! Tomat-kun!"/ "Kau baik-baik saja kan?."/ "Cepat katakan dimana Sakura!."/ Dor! / WARN: OOC SASU! typo/ Rnr?/


**Stay With Me**

**Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort, Crime, Tragedy, lil bit Angst**

**Rated : T**

**Disclaimer : Naruto's Character belong to Masashi Kisimoto! But This Story is Mine!**

**Warning! : OOCSasuke! Bertele-tele, Gaje, dan sebagainya!**

**-Happy reading! No Plagiat No Copas!-**

**.**

**Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri 2014**

**.**

* * *

"Cherry.." panggil seorang anak lelaki tampan dengan surai hitamnya. Matanya menatap lembut seorang gadis kecil dengan mata emerald yang mengerjap lucu, menanggapi panggilan bocah lelaki tersebut.

"Ada apa Tomat-kun?." Sahut sang gadis Cherry. Pipi bulatnya semakin menggemaskan dengan rona merah. Cuaca dingin di musim dingin tak menghalanginya untuk bertemu sang bocah tomat. Oh tidak, lebih tepatnya sang bocah tomatlah yang menariknya kemari.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku 'tomat-kun'?." Tanya bocah bersurai raven dengan mimik wajahnya yang memberengut kesal. Sang gadis tampak mengernyit, heran dengan sikap sang bocah tomat.

"Loh kenapa memangnya? Tomat-kun memanggilku 'Cherry' saja aku tidak marah. Lagipula Tomat-kun suka buah tomat kan?." Ungkap gadis kecil tersebut dengan suara cempreng khas anak usia 8 tahun. Masih tak mengerti kenapa teman laki-lakinya tersebut tampak kesal dengan panggilannya.

"Tapi aku punya nama Cherry, panggil aku Suke-kun seperti teman-teman yang lain." Pinta bocah laki-laki itu memelas. Sang Cherry menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pipi menggembung lucu.

"Lalu kenapa Sasu-kun memanggilku 'Cherry'? Aku juga punya nama Sasu-kun!." Kesal Sakura sembari menatap garang Sasuke. Tangannya bersidekap dada, bertingkah layaknya seorang boss yang perintahnya adalah mutlak harus diikuti.

Bocah lelaki penyuka tomat itu terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Ia menundukkan kepalanya sembari melirik gadis itu malu-malu. Sakura masih tetap mempertahankan posenya. Ujung kakinya yang terbalut sepatu boots mengetuk-ngetuk tanah dengan cepat, layaknya seseorang yang tengah kesal menunggu. Alis pinknya terangkat sebelah, berusaha memberi isyarat pada Sasuke untuk segera memberinya jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan.

"A-ano.." Sasuke berucap pelan dengan gugup. Perlahan semburat merah mulai merambati pipi pucatnya.

"I-itu adalah panggilan sayangku untuk mu Cherry.." lanjutnya diiringi hembusan angin musim dingin yang menerpa kulitnya lembut, seakan ikut membantu Sasuke menyampaikan perasaannya yang tersirat dalam pengakuannya barusan.

Suara ketukan kaki yang beradu dengan tanah tak lagi terdengar. Sakura menegakkan posisinya. Tangannya tak lagi bersidekap. Mata bulatnya semakin bulat saat mendengar pengakuan Sasuke tadi.

"Panggilan sayang? Wah! Ternyata ada hal seperti itu ya!." Sasuke segera mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Ia menatap tak percaya pada Sakura. 'Ini Sakura yang polos atau ia memang benar-benar bodoh?' Batinnya.

"Kau-kau tak tau Sakura? Jadi selama ini kau memanggilku 'Tomat-kun' bukan sebagai panggilan sayang? Lalu apa?." Tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan. Sungguh, jadi selama ini perasaan melambungnya akibat panggilan 'sayang' Sakura padanya adalah hal yang tak beralasan?

"He? Aku memanggil begitu karena aku tak ingin kalah dari Sasu-kun! Kau saja bisa masa aku tak bisa!." Balas Sakura dengan teriakan penuh semangat masa muda. Tangannya meninju udara melampiaskan perasaan menggebu-gebu yang memenuhi hatinya. Ia telah menetapkan Sasuke sebagai standarnya. Prinsipnya adalah 'Kalau Sasuke bisa, aku juga bisa!'

"Kupikir kau menganggap itu adalah panggilan sayang. Haah.." Sasuke kembali menundukkan kepalanya sembari menghela nafas panjang. Ia sebenarnya kecewa mengetahui kenyataan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sakura hanya seorang anak berusia 8 tahun yang masih sangat polos. Berbeda dengannya yang telah memahami arti kata 'suka' dan 'sayang'.

Sakura yang merasakan aura menyedihkan disekitar tubuh Sasuke, mengernyit heran. Ia melangkah mendekati Sasuke, menyentuh pundak bocah itu lembut sembari berucap..

"Ne Sasu-kun kenapa? Kalau Sasu-kun tak suka panggilan itu, aku akan memberikannya pada teman yang lain. Siapa ya? Eum.. ah! Gaara-kun saja! Rambutnya kan merah seperti tomat! Baiklah aku akan memanggil Gaara-kun dengan sebutan 'Tomat-kun'." Ah Sakura sepertinya salah mengartikan kesedihan Sasuke kali ini.

Sementara Sasuke langsung mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan polos Sakura. Matanya memandang tajam sepasang emerald polos gadis itu.

"Tidak! Saku tak boleh memberikan panggilan itu untuk Gaara atau siapapun! Hanya Sasu yang boleh Saku panggil seperti itu! Dan hanya Sasu yang boleh memanggilmu 'Cherry'!." Larang Sasuke tegas. Mata kelamnya seakan menegaskan bahwa perintahnya tak bisa dibantah. Tetapi tetap saja ketegasan Sasuke barusan tak mempan pada Sakura. Dengan bibir mengerucut kesal, gadis kecil itu kembali melawan ucapan Sasuke.

"Kenapa tak boleh?." Tanya Sakura ketus. Bocah berusia 10 tahun itu menghela nafas frustasi mendengar bantahan Sakura.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Kalau Saku membantahnya, nanti Sasu tak mau berteman dengan Saku lagi!" ancamnya pada sang gadis. Sakura segera membelalakkan matanya mendengar gertakan Sasuke. Seringai tipis perlahan hadir di wajah tampan Sasuke. Rencananya berhasil.

"Ja-jangan! Sasu-kun jangan menjauhi Saku ya?." Cicitnya pelan. Sasuke mendekat kearah Sakura, merengkuh gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu dengan segenap perasaan.

"Baiklah asalkan Saku janji tak meninggalkan Sasu dan selalu menuruti perintah Sasu. Bagaimana?." Tawarnya pada Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Seringai tipis kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Sasuke!." Sebuah suara memanggil Sasuke dengan lantang. Sasuke menegang mendengar suara berat yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya itu. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura. Tubuhnya terdiam kaku tak kunjung merespon panggilan itu. Sakura melirik takut-takut kearah seorang pria dewasa yang tampak menyeramkan dengan guratan-guratan kesal diwajahnya.

Pria itu melangkah mendekati Sasuke dengan langkah raksasanya. Tangannya menarik paksa bahu Sasuke agar menghadap kearahnya. Tangan besar pria itu mengangkat wajah Sasuke yang sedari tadi menunduk takut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini hah?! Sudah kukatakan untuk diam dirumah dan jangan berkeliaran apalagi sampai berinteraksi dengan orang asing!." Sembur pria tua itu dengan suara beratnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya tak berani menatap langsung mata kelam orang itu.

"Tatap mataku anak bodoh! Mana sopan santunmu?!." Bentaknya lagi. Sasuke dengan sangat terpaksa membuka mata kelamnya yang serupa dengan milik pria itu.

"Di-dia bukan orang asing tou-san! Dia adalah temanku!." Balas Sasuke berteriak lantang. Ia sudah bertekad untuk mengutarakan semua keluhannya pada pria yang disebutnya 'Tou-san' tadi.

"Oh sudah hebat kau ya? Kau berani membentak Tou-sanmu? Apa gadis ini yang mengajarimu hah?!." Balas ayah Sasuke tak kalah sengit. Sementara Sakura siap menumpahkan air matanya mendengar semua bentakan pria itu.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Isakan Sakura tertangkap indra pendengaran Sasuke. Amarah bocah itu membuncah mendengar isakan Sakura-nya tersayang. Dengan segera ia memberontak melepaskan cengkraman tangan ayahnya pada bahu kecilnya. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan tangisan Sakura. Ia merasa telah melanggar janjinya sendiri yang tertanam kuat-kuat di benaknya. Bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan Sakura menangis.

Merasa geram dengan berontakan Sasuke, pria itupun segera menyeret kasar pergelangan tangan Sasuke. Tak mengindahkan teriakan anaknya yang meminta untuk dilepaskan.

"Lepaskan! Sakuraaa!." Sasuke masih setia menatap kebelakang, ke arah Sakura-nya yang makin terisak menatap kepergiannya. Dari jaraknya yang semakin menjauh, Sasuke dapat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah memeluk Sakura dan membawanya masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil. Tak lama mobil itu melaju kearah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

"Sakuraaaa!" teriaknya putus asa. Dengan keberanian yang sudah ia kumpulkan sejak dulu, tangan mungilnya berusaha keras mendorong tubuh sang ayah kearah jalanan saat ia melihat sebuah mobil akan melintas melewatinya.

CKITTT

BRAKK

Tubuh sang ayah terpental jauh. Sasuke memandang tangan kecilnya yang telah mendorong tubuh sang ayah. Ia melihat sekeliling. Suara tabrakan tadi menarik perhatian orang-orang disekeliling jalanan itu. Dari posisinya saat ini, ia bisa melihat tubuh berlimang darah sang ayah yang secara perlahan mulai dikerubungi orang-orang. Dengan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang, Sasuke melangkah mundur dan segera berlari menjauhi tubuh ayahnya yang tergeletak tak berdaya. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri jalan yang tadi dilewati mobil Sakura. Bocah ini segera mengusap matanya yang hendak meneteskan air mata.

"Tidak! Ini benar! Apa yang Sasu lakukan benar! Tou-san akan selalu menghalangiku bertemu Sakura kalau Sasu tak melakukannya." Gumamnya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Maafkan Sasu Tou-san.. Salah Tou-san menghalangi jalan Sasu untuk bertemu Sakura. Sasu tak akan membiarkan seorangpun membuat Sakura menangis. Sekalipun itu adalah Tou-san."

.

.

.

.

**15 tahun kemudian**

Seseorang tampak melaju kencang dengan mobil mewahnya di sebuah daerah perkantoran. Jalanan sangat sepi dikarenakan jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.00 dini hari. Orang itu tak ingin membuang-buang waktunya lebih lama lagi. Ia semakin menambah laju kendaraannya.

Tak jauh dari mobil mewah yang melaju kencang itu, terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berpakaian layaknya seorang direktur tengah berjalan sedikit tergesa menyebrangi jalan. Disaat bersamaan, mobil mewah itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Semakin dekat dan-

Brukkk

Kecelakaan tak dapat terhindarkan. Tubuh pria paruh baya itu terpental. Dengan mata terbelalak sempurna, pengendara mobil itu kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Tangannya bergetar hebat, jantungnya berdegup kencang dengan hebohnya.

"Kuso! Kuharap tak ada saksi mata tadi. Arghh!."

.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis tampak memandang langit dengan tatapan kosongnya. Wajahnya sembab dengan kantung mata yang tampak menghitam. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada segerombol orang yang berdatangan dengan ekspresi sedihnya masing-masing. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara meghentikan lamunannya.

"Saku-chan.." ucap seorang pemuda sembari melangkah pelan mendekati seorang gadis yang tampak menyedihkan dimatanya. Pemuda bersurai merah itu memandang sendu keadaan adik merah mudanya yang sangat terpukul atas kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya.

Ayah mereka dikabarkan menjadi korban tabrak lari dua hari yang lalu. Kecelakaan itu berdampak besar bagi adiknya. Ayahnya adalah satu-satunya orang tua yang mereka miliki, setelah sang ibu meninggal dunia beberapa tahun silam. Kini ia harus menjaga adiknya seorang diri setelah kedua orang tua mereka pergi meninggalkannya dan Sakura –adiknya-.

"Sasori-nii.." respon Sakura pelan. Masih memandang kosong ke arah gerombolan pelayat yang berlalu lalang di halaman rumahnya.

Sasori –nama pemuda tadi- perlahan merengkuh tubuh rapuh adiknya. Menjadi sandaran sang adik dan mencoba menegaskan bahwa masih ada Sasori –kakaknya- disisinya.

"Nii-san berjanji akan mencari pelaku tabrak lari itu. Nii-san juga akan selalu menjaga dan melindungimu. Kau tak perlu takut, masih ada Nii-san disini." Ucap Sasori lirih sembari mengelus pelan surai merah jambu adik kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Tik Tik Tik

Suara keyboard yang beradu dengan jari jemari terdengar pelan meramaikan suasana didalam ruangan ini. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat berbagai macam tumpukan dokumen yang tersusun rapi diatas sebuah meja.

Srekk

Sebuah tangan pucat mengambil salah satu dokumen itu. Membawanya keatas pangkuan seorang pemuda yang tengah bersandar di kursi empuknya. Mata sehitam onyxnya perlahan membaca satu-persatu kata yang tercetak rapi di dalam kertas itu.

Uchiha Sasuke nama pemuda itu. Diusianya yang masih tergolong muda ini -25 tahun- ia telah menuai sukses dengan usahanya dibidang restaurant. Usaha yang telah ia rintis sejak usianya 20 tahun itu berkembang pesat dibawah tangan terampilnya. Cabang restaurant miliknya telah tersebar di berbagai wilayah bahkan sampai diluar negeri.

Semua orang yang mengaguminya tak pernah menyangka bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang yatim piatu yang dibesarkan disebuah panti asuhan sejak ia berusia 10 tahun. Sasuke hidup sebatang kara, tak ada satupun sanak keluarga yang tersisa. Yang menjadi alasan hidupnya kini adalah sang Cherry. Teman masa kecilnya yang entah bagaimana nasibnya kini.

Tok Tok

Suara ketukan pintu mengintrupsi gerakan tangannya yang tengah membubuhkan sebuah tanda tangan diatas selembar kertas. Suara feminim seorang gadis menyeruak masung mengisi keheningan di ruangan ini.

"Uchiha-sama, perwakilan dari Akasuna Corp ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam yang senada dengan matanya.

"Biarkan ia masuk Shizune." Sahut tegas Sasuke member ijin. Tatapan matanya kembali tertuju pada beberapa tumpuk dokumen yang belum ia selesaikan. Tiba-tiba sebuah suara berat kembali mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Permisi." Sahut suara itu. Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan wajah kekanakan yang tengah menatapnya datar.

"Haruno Sasori, direktur Akasuna Corp. Saya ingin mengadakan kerja sama dengan restaurant anda." Ucap singkat pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri sembari mengutarakan tujuannya menemui Sasuke.

Deg!

Sasuke terkejut mendengar marga pemuda itu. 'Haruno? Berarti… Cherry..' batinnya mengingat Cherry kesayangannya itu. Seketika suara-suara yang bergema diruang kerjanya tak lagi tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke. Pikirannya melayang ke antah berantah memikirkan kenangan indahnya bersama Cherry-nya.

"Jadi apakah anda setuju dengan rencana yang saya sampaikan tadi?." Pertanyaan pemuda didepannya menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan indahnya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia segera saja menyetujui usul Sasori yang entah apa ia sama sekali tak tahu.

"Aku setuju." Sahut Sasuke cepat. Sasori tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Ia segera bangkit dari duduknya hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya Uchiha-san. Saya permisi." Pamitnya seraya beranjak menuju pintu keluar ruangan itu. Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti saat Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Boleh kutahu alamat rumahmu Haruno-san? Aku ingin membicarakan proyek kita." Tanya Sasuke cepat. Ia tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan Cherry-nya.

"Tentu saja." Sasori tersenyum tipis menghampiri Sasuke dan segera memberikan kartu namanya.

.

.

.

.

Sabtu pagi kali ini terasa begitu menyenangkan. Sinar mentari bersinar terang menghalau awan hitam pembawa hujan. Langit biru dengan sedikit awan terlihat sangat luas hari ini. Udara sejuk menerpa setiap benda yang dilewatinya.

Ting Tong

Suara bel pintu memecah kesunyian disebuah rumah mewah berlantai tiga. Seorang pemuda berteriak lantang memanggil seseorang.

"Sakura-chan, tolong bukakakan pintunya! Aku sedang sibuk!." Seorang gadis yang tengah menatap serius layar laptopnya menggeram kesal mendengar teriakan kakaknya.

"Cih aku juga sibuk. Dasar Baka Nii-san." Gerutunya sembari beringsut menuruni tangga menuju pintu depan.

Ting Tong

"Ia tunggu sebentar." Teriaknya dari dalam rumah. Dengan senyum palsunya ia segera bersiap untuk menyambut tamu itu.

"Selamat da-"

Grepp

Ucapannya terhenti kala seorang pemuda menyeruak masuk dan tanpa diduga memeluknya erat. Sakura membeku ditempat dengan kedua emerald yang membulat kaget. Setelah mengumpulkan kesadarannya, ia segera berontak memberi isyarat minta dilepaskan.

"He-hei! Tolong lepaskan aku! Kau siapa sih?!" geram Sakura. Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap intens Sakura.

"Cherry.. kau tak ingat padaku?." Ucap pemuda itu lembut. Tangan kekarnya membelai lembut pipi Sakura. Emerald sang gadis menatap pria dihadapannya ini dari atas kebawah. Menerka-nerka siapakah pemuda yang tengah berbicara dengannya sekarang ini. Matanya terhenti tepat saat melihat sepasang onyx yang menatapnya lembut penuh damba. Seketika pipinya merona merah ketika menyadari betapa tampannya pemuda itu.

"A-aku tak ingat." Sahut Sakura tergagap tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari sepasang onyx itu. Ah, ia begitu terhipnotis oleh pesona onyx pemuda itu.

"Aku.. Aku Sasuke, teman masa kecilmu yang kau panggil dengan-"

"Ah! Tomat-kun!" teriak Sakura girang memotong ucapan Sasuke. Ia segera menghambur kedalam pelukan Sasuke. Memeluknya erat penuh rindu. Sasuke tersenyum bahagia mengetahui bahwa Cherry-nya masih mengingat dirinya. Ia membalas pelukan Sakura tak kalah erat sembari menghirup wangi Cherry yang masih sama seperti dulu.

"Ne ne! Kau kemana saja Sasu-kun?! Kenapa baru muncul sekarang? Aku sangat merindukanmu~" ucap Sakura riang sembari mempererat pelukannya. Ia benar-benar merindukan teman kecilnya ini.

"Aku tak pergi kemanapun Cherry.. kaulah yang pergi meninggalkanku." Sahut Sasuke lirih. Ia melepas pelukannya dan beralih menatap sepasang emerald cerah yang menatapnya antusias.

"Kau melanggar janji kita Cherry.. kau meninggalkanku." Lanjut Sasuke parau dengan tatapan sendunya. Sakura tertegun menatap pria itu. Sebegitu sedihnya kah teman kecilnya ini akan kepergiannya?

"Go-gomenne Sasu-kun, saat itu tiba-tiba Nii-san menjemputku dan mengatakan kalau kami akan pindah rumah. Aku tak berani menemuimu, aku takut pada tou-sanmu." Cicit Sakura memberi penjelasan pada Sasuke. Tangan lembutnya membelai sayang surai raven Sasuke.

"Ehm!" Deheman keras menghentikan aksi penuh rindu Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke memandang datar Sasori yang berjalan mendekatinya. Ia sungguh tak suka akan kehadiran Sasori kali ini. Penganggu.

"Ah, Uchiha-san kau datang untuk membicarakan kerja sama kita? Mari masuk, kita bahas diruang kerjaku." Sapa Sasori seakan yakin tujuan Sasuke berkunjung kerumahnya adalah untuk membahas proyek mereka.

"Hn, tadinya. Sekarang aku ingin pergi dengan Sakura." Sahutnya dingin menatap datar Sasori. Sakura mengernyit mendengar nada dingin yang berbeda 180 derajat dari apa yang didengarnya tadi. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Sakura, Sasori ikut-ikutan mengernyit heran mendengar permintaan –atau lebih tepatnya perintah- Sasuke. Ia tak pernah tau sebelumnya bahwa adik manisnya itu memiliki teman seorang Uchiha.

"Ne, Nii-san, Sasuke-kun adalah teman kecilku. Ia selalu mengajakku bermain saat kita masih di Suna." Jelas Sakura pada Sasori yang masih saja mengernyit heran. Sasori semakin memperdalam kernyitan dahinya sembari menatap tajam Sasuke. 'Jadi dia bocah yang selalu menculik adikku seharian?.' Batinnya kesal. Ia masih ingat betul saat ia tak menemukan Sakura dimanapun tepat sebelum keberangkatan keluarganya ke Konoha. Dan ujung-ujungnya, ia menemukan Sakura dipinggir jalan sendirian dengan isak tangis pilunya. Sejak saat itu, ia menyimpan dendam pada bocah teman masa kecil Sakura, yang seenak jidatnya meninggalkan adiknya sendiri.

Sasori menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik. Sekilas, ia menangkap kilatan emosi yang tak asing dimata kelam Sasuke. Ia kenal emosi itu. Cinta. Ia menangkap kilatan cinta pada sepasang onyx Sasuke saat memandang Sakura.

Deg!

Tubuhnya terpaku saat onyx itu menatapnya balik. Entahlah, ia tak bisa mengartikan tatapan Sasuke yang dilancarkan pemuda itu padanya. Tetapi ia bisa merasakan firasat buruk yang tiba-tiba hinggap di hatinya saat melihat sorot mata itu.

"Boleh ya Nii-san?." Ucapan Sakura mengembalikan Sasori dari lamunannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya menatap penuh arti keluarga satu-satunya yang masih tersisa kini. Firasat buruk itu semakin menghantui hatinya, seolah membujuk Sasori untuk melarang kepergian Sakura dengan pemuda itu. Tetapi, hatinya tersentuh saat melihat sorot mata penuh rindu adiknya yang ditujukan gadis itu pada Sasuke. Ia sungguh tak ingin Sakura memendam rindu terlalu lama. Cukup sudah ia memendam rindu yang mendalam kepada kedua orang tua mereka. Maka dari itu, Sasori menepis semua firasat buruknya demi kebahagiaan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Sasuke, jaga Sakura. Dan pulangkan ia sebelum makan malam." Titah Sasori pada Sasuke. 'Membiarkannya bersama Sasuke lebih lama sepertinya bisa mengurangi rasa sedihnya terhadap kematian Tou-san.' Batinnya yakin.

"Yay! Arigatou Nii-san!" ucap Sakura riang sembari memeluk erat Sasori. Sasori terkekeh pelan dan mencium sayang kening Sakura.

Deg!

Ia kembali dibuat terkejut oleh kilatan lain yang sarat akan emosi dimata kelam Sasuke, sesaat setelah ia mengecup kening adiknya. Pemuda itu memang memandangnya datar. Tetapi emosi yang terkandung dalam tatapan itu sanggup mengundang kembali semua firasat buruk yang telah ditepisnya jauh-jauh.

"Jaa ne Nii-san!." Tarikan Sakura pada pemuda Uchiha itu memutuskan kontak mata antara Sasuke dan Sasori. Sasori hanya menatap kepergian Sakura dengan raut kekhawatiran yang tersirat di wajah tampannya. Melihat betapa antusiasnya Sakura, ia jadi tak tega untuk tiba-tiba melarangnya hanya karena firasat buruk yang belum tentu terjadi.

"Lindungi adikku Kami-sama." Gumamnya pelan saat mobil Sasuke melaju meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

.

.

.

.

"Ne, kita mau pergi kemana Sasuke-kun?." Suara seorang gadis terdengar antusias mengisi keheningan diantara sepasang manusia yang tengah berada di dalam sebuah mobil sport. Sasuke mengalihkan fokusnya kearah gadis disampingnya.

"Kau mau kita kemana Cherry?." Tanya Sasuke balik dengan senyum tipisnya. Sakura tampak berfikir sebelum menjawabnya dengan semangat.

"Ah! Aku ingin mengunjungi rumah Sasuke-kun! Dari dulu aku ingin sekali, tapi aku terlalu takut pada Tou-sanmu." Jawab Sakura dengan nada yang terdengar agak pelan diakhir ucapannya. Sasuke tanpa berpikir dua kali segera saja menganggukkan kepalanya menyetujui usul Sakura.

"Tapi sebelum itu, kita makan siang dulu ya Cherry." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya antusias sebagai jawaban. Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, mereka akhirnya sampai disebuah restaurant mewah, Uchiha's Resto.

"Ayo turun Cherry. Selamat datang di Uchiha's Resto." Ucap Sasuke. Ia segera membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura dan melayaninya layaknya seorang putri.

.

.

.

.

"Huahh, restaurantmu benar-benar hebat Sasuke-kun!" puji Sakura saat mereka tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kediaman Sasuke.

"Terimakasih Cherry. Aku senang kau menikmatinya." Ucap Sasuke tulus. Sasuke tampak tersenyum disepanjang perjalanan mereka. Hatinya sangat bahagia bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua lagi dengan Cherry-nya.

"Ne ne apa itu kediamanmu Sasuke-kun?." Tunjuk Sakura pada sebuah rumah mewah dengan lambang kipas merah putih disepanjang pagar rumah itu. Sasuke terkekeh geli melihat sikap Sakura yang begitu antusias.

"Kau masih mengingat lambang itu ternyata." Komentar Sasuke memuji ingatan Sakura.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar komentar Sasuke yang terdengar seolah meremehkan ingatannya.

"Tentu saja aku ingat! Kau selalu menggunkan baju berlambang kipas seperti itu dipunggungmu." Ketusnya pada Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke kembali terkekeh geli dibuatnya.

"Jangan ketus begitu Cherry, aku benar-benar memujimu tadi. Bukannya meremehkanmu." Ucap Sasuke seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Cherry-nya.

Sasuke segera memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah garasi tepat disamping rumah itu. Ia lantas mengajak Sakura mengelilingi halaman rumahnya sebentar sebelum memasukinya.

"Sasuke-kun.. apa tou-sanmu ada dirumah?." Tanya Sakura pelan ditengah tour dadakannya itu. Perasaannya sedikit was-was mengingat betapa kejamnya ayah Sasuke dulu.

"Tou-san telah meninggal." Jawab Sasuke datar. Pandangan matanya lurus menatap jalan setapak dihadapannya. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa bersalah menyanyakan hal seperti itu pada Sasuke.

"A-ah gomen Sasuke-kun. Aku tak tau." Sesal gadis itu. Ia semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya saat mengingat Tou-sannya yang baru-baru ini meninggal. Sasuke yang merasa ganjil dengan keadaan gadis disebelahnya segera menghentikan langkahnya untuk memperhatikan Sakura. Ia menatap heran Sakura yang terus berjalan seolah dirinya masih berjalan beriringan disamping gadis itu. Sudut matanya menangkap tetesan air disepanjang jalan yang tadi dilewati Sakura.

"Cherry." Panggil Sasuke tepat saat posisinya berada dibelakang gadis itu. Ia memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura dari belakang. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di bahu mungil sang gadis yang tampak bergetar.

"Jangan menangis Cherry. Apa yang membuatmu menangis?." Tanya Sasuke lembut. Tangis Sakura makin menjadi-jadi. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan mengubah posisi tubuh Sakura menjadi berhadapan dengannya. Hatinya sesak melihat wajah gadisnya yang penuh air mata itu. Dengan segera, ia mendekap lembut Sakura.

"Tou-san hiks.. baru saja hiks meninggal.." ucap Sakura lirih dalam dekapan hangat Sasuke.

"Ia menjadi hiks.. korban tabrak lari hiks…" lanjut Sakura dengan tangisannya yang semakin memilukan. Sasuke membulatkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Sakura. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh gadis itu.

"Ja-jangan menangis Cherry. Ada aku disampingmu. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucap tulus Sasuke. Ia memeluk Sakura dengan segenap perasaanya.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya tangis Sakura mereda. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dengan sedikit perasaan tak rela. Ia tersenyum teduh menenangkan. Ibu jarinya menghapus lembut jejak air mata dipipi kemerahan Cherry-nya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu pulang sekarang? Sepertinya kau tak bersemangat lagi untuk melanjutkan tour dirumahku ini." Tawar Sasuke dengan sedikit candaan dalam kalimatnya itu. Sakura mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu, hentikan tangisanmu Cherry. Nanti Sasori marah padaku karena membiarkanmu menangis." Goda Sasuke mencoba mengembalikan senyum Sakura. Perlahan-lahan sudut bibir gadis itu tertarik menanggapi perkataan Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Nah, sudah sampai Cherry." Ucap Sasuke saat mobilnya berhenti tepat didepan gerbang kediaman Haruno. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari berterimakasih sebagai tanggapan. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit murung.

"Cherry." Panggil Sasuke lagi. Sakura segera menengokkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke yang berada disebelahnya.

Cup

Sebuah kecupan manis Sasuke berikan dijidat lebar Sakura. Ia mengecup lama kening itu. Menyalurkan seluruh kasih sayang yang ia miliki pada Sakura. Sang Cherry hanya terbelalak dengan rona kemerahan yang menjalari wajahnya. Wajah terkejut itu masih tetap bertahan hingga Sasuke mengakhiri kecupannya.

"Selamat malam Cherry." Ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut. Sakura masih tetap diam dalam posisi duduknya mencoba menghilangkan rona merah di wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa kau terdiam begitu Cherry? Kau terlalu terbuai oleh kecupanku hm?." Goda Sasuke tingkat tinggi. Sakura segera menengokkan kepalanya mendengar godaan Sasuke. Sebuah ekspresi aneh gadis itu hadiahkan untuk Sasuke.

"Kau sangat narsis Tomat-kun." Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar Sakura memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'sayang'nya sewaktu kecil. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Sakura segera keluar dari mobil Sasuke saat melihat Sasori berdiri diteras menunggunya.

"Jaa-ne Sasuke-kun!." Sakura berjalan pelan menghampiri kakaknya yang tengah menatapnya cemas.

"Tadaima Nii-san. Tumben kau menungguku seperti ini. Ada apa?." Tanya Sakura heran melihat kecemasan kakak merahnya ini. Sakura semakin heran dibuatnya tatkala Sasori mendekat dan seketika memeluknya erat.

"Ada apa Nii-san?." Ulang Sakura mencoba mencari tahu alasan kakaknya bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Sasori melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap dalam mata adiknya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?." Tanya Sasori balik. Sakura salah tingkah mendapat tatapan hazel kakaknya yang begitu dalam. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang hazel itu.

"Syukurlah." Sasori kembali memeluk adik tersayangnya itu. Sakura akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya lagi.

"Nii-san kenapa? Kau aneh sekali sih." Komentarnya dalam dekapan Sasori.

"Seperti seorang ayah yang baru saja menemukan putrinya." Lanjutnya lagi. Sasori hanya tersenyum sembari bergumam 'tak apa'. Setelah menyelesaikan aksi peluk-memeluk itu, mereka akhirnya melangkah beriringan memasuki rumah keluarga Haruno.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang tampak mewah dengan berbagai furniture berkelasnya tampaklah seorang pemuda tampan bersurai raven yang tengah memandang bahagia sebuah foto. Pria itu mengusap lembut objek dalam foto itu dan kemudian menciumnya sayang.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi Cherry. Pencarianku tak sia-sia." Gumamnya pelan. Tangan kirinya mengambil sebuah smartphone dan membuka sebuah aplikasi dalam smartphone itu. Terpampanglah sebuah foto dengan objek seorang gadis yang sedang makan dengan lahapnya. Sasuke –nama pemuda itu- tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi gadis itu saat menikmati makan siangnya di salah satu restaurant milik Sasuke.

"Haruno Sakura. Namamu lebih indah jika margamu kuganti menjadi Uchiha. Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke terkekeh pelan setelah menggumamkan isi pikirannya itu. Jemarinya bergerak lincah menari diatas layar smartphone-nya.

'Wallpaper has changed'

Ia tersenyum kecil saat foto gadis tercintanya menjadi wallpaper di smartphone miliknya. Kini ia bisa terus memandangi Sakura yang telah beranjak dewasa lewat smartphonenya.

.

.

.

.

Tap Tap

Suara langkah kaki menggema disepanjang koridor kediaman Haruno. Seorang gadis melangkah pelan menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah ruangan yang tampak terang oleh lampu diujung tangga.

Tanpa permisi, gadis itu memasuki ruangan itu. Mata hijaunya menemukan seorang pemuda yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa dokumen dihadapannya. Pemuda itu segera menoleh saat seorang gadis mendekat kearahnya.

"Nii-san kenapa belum tidur?." Tanya Sakura. Ia mengintip beberapa dokumen yang tengah dibaca Sasori. 'Pekerjaan detektif memang rumit.' Batinnya. Ia sering mengeluh saat melihat pekerjaan sampingan kakaknya ini. Menjadi seorang detektif membuat kakaknya selalu begadang memecahkan beberapa kasus.

"Ne, kenapa kau masih menjadi detektif Nii-san? Kan mengelola perusahaan saja sudah cukup." Tanya Sakura heran. Ia berpikir kakaknya ini terlalu banyak tenaga sampai-sampai mengurusi perusahaan besar saja masih dirasa kurang.

"Haha, ini seperti panggilan jiwa Saku-chan. Hidupku memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang detektif." Jelas Sasori dengan bangganya. Haruno Sasori adalah seorang detektif jauh sebelum ia mengelola perusahaan keluarganya. Tetapi karena Tou-san mereka sudah semakin tua, ia akhirnya bersedia untuk membantu mengelola perusahaan itu.

"Haah, Nii-san terlalu sibuk bekerja. Carilah gadis diluar sana dan berikan aku seorang kakak perempuan. Aku bosan hanya berdua dirumah ini denganmu." Saran Sakura menatap bosan kakaknya yang hanya tertawa menanggapi ocehan Sakura.

"Aku akan menikah jika kau telah menemukan pasangan hidupmu Imouto." Balas Sasori memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Sakura yang tampak kesal dengan tanggapannya. Dengan kesal, Sakura meninggalkan Sasori yang sedang tertawa dan beranjak menuju kamarnya, mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkunjung sebentar di dapur.

Sasori masih mempertahankan senyumannya sembari menatap layar laptop diatas mejanya. Senyumnya seketika lenyap saat layar itu memutar sebuah video yang menampilkan kilas balik kecelakaan yang sempat menimpa Tou-sannya beberapa waktu lalu. Tangannya dengan lihai mengatur video itu hingga menghasilkan sebuah gambar yang tampak menunjukkan sebuah plat nomor mobil. Ia melihat dengan seksama nomor itu.

"S 45 UKE" Gumamnya membaca plat nomor itu. Otaknya bekerja keras mengingat sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan nomor itu.

"Sasuke? Tak mungkin. Ini bisa saja hanya sebuah kebetulan." Gumamnya meyakinkan diri saat sesosok pemuda terlintas diotaknya.

Ia kembali mengamati video itu. Dengan perasaan was-was, ia memperbesar sebuah gambar yang menampilkan sesosok manusia yang berada di dalam mobil itu.

'Orang ini mirip sekali dengan Sasuke.' Batinnya saat menemukan surai raven khas Sasuke didalam mobil itu. Saat tengah berpikir positif, matanya tak sengaja melihat sebuah gantungan dengan lambang kipas khas Uchiha di bawah spion mobil itu.

"Sasuke.. Sasukelah pelakunya." Ucap Sasori syok. Ia memandang kosong pintu ruangannya. Tubuhnya melemas menyadari fakta bahwa Sasuke adalah orang yang menyebabkan tou-sannya meninggal. Seketika, tatapan penuh rindu Sakura pada Sasuke terlintas begitu saja diotaknya.

"Aku.. Aku harus memberitahu Sakura sebelum perasaannya semakin dalam pada Sasuke." Gumam Sasori lirih. Ternyata selama ini semua firasat buruknya benar. Ia akan segera menjauhkan Sakura dari Sasuke apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Tin Tin

Suara klakson mobil mengagetkan seorang gadis yang tampak sibuk memilih baju. Dengan kepanikan luar biasa, ia menarik asal sebuah dress dari dalam lemari pakaiannya.

Tin Tin

Klakson mobil yang berbunyi dengan hebohnya itu semakin membuatnya panik. Dengan tergesa ia berlari keluar menghampiri mobil itu sembari menenteng tas tangan dan high heelsnya yang belum terpakai.

"Hah hah maaf Sasuke-kun! Jam wekerku telat tadi! Hah hah.." Ucapnya ditengah nafasnya yang terdengar putus-putus. Ia segera masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke dan memakai heelsnya buru-buru. Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Cherry.." Panggilnya. Namun tak ada tanggapan dari Sakura yang sedang sibuk memasang heels di kakinya.

"Cherry." Panggilnya lagi. Namun masih tak ada jawaban. Akhirnya, dengan seringai tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya, ia mendekati Sakura dan mengecup pipinya.

Cup

Sakura seketika terdiam setelah mendapat kecupan mesra dari Sasuke. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajahnya pagi ini.

"Tak usah terburu-buru begitu Cherry. Aku selalu sabar menunggumu." Ucap Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura dari keterkejutannya.

"Ah! Aku lupa menulis pesan untuk Nii-san! Tunggu sebentar ya Sasuke-kun!." Sakura bergegas keluar dari mobil Sasuke sembari mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Ia menuliskan sesuatu disebuah note kecil dan menempelkannya dipintu kulkas. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia segera keluar dan memasuki mobil Sasuke kembali.

"Memangnya Sasori kemana sampai kau menulis pesan begitu Cherry?." Tanya Sasuke sembari mengemudikan mobilnya menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang tampak sepi pagi ini.

"Nii-san belum bangun. Aku tak tega membangunkannya. Pasti ia sangat kelelahan setelah mengurusi beberapa kasus yang ditanganinya kemarin malam. " Ucap Sakura dengan nada kasihan membayangkan kakaknya yang selalu bekerja keras itu. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya mendengar kalimat Sakura.

"Kasus? Kasus apa?." Tanya Sasuke menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

"Iya. Nii-san kan seorang detektif. Jadi tentu saja kasus yang ditanganinya berhubungan dengan kejahatan." Sahut Sakura cuek sembari menatap kearah pohon yang berjejer rapi diluar sana.

Sasuke membelalakkan matanya mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasori adalah seorang detektif. Ia kembali bertanya pada Sakura mencoba mencari tahu kasus apa yang tengah ditangani oleh Sasori.

"Kasus tentang apa yang ditanganinya? Maksudku yang lebih spesifik." Tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura segera menolehkan kepalanya memandang Sasuke yang tampak sangat ingin tahu dengan urusan kakaknya itu.

"Kasus tabrak lari yang menimpa tou-san." Jawabnya santai seolah-olah kasus itu tak berpengaruh apa-apa padanya.

Ckitt

"Sasuke-kun!." Sakura terkejut saat mobil yang ditumpanginya tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menatap tajam Sasuke yang hampir membuatnya terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"Maaf Cherry. Tadi ada kucing lewat." Sakura memicingkan matanya mendengar alasan absurd Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas pelan tak lagi mempermasalahkan sikap Sasuke tadi.

.

.

.

.

"Hoamm, sudah pagi ya?." Gumam seorang pria dengan mata hazelnya yang tampak lelah itu. Ia melihat jam digital disamping tempat tidurnya.

'Jam 10. Pantas terang sekali.' Batinnya sembari melihat kondisi kamarnya yang bermandikan cahaya matahari. Dengan malas, ia berjalan pelan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Matanya tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah note yang tertempel di pintu kulkas. Dengan kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya terkumpul, ia mencabut kertas itu dan membacanya. Matanya tebelalak lebar saat membaca pesan yang tertera dalam note itu.

'**Ohayou Nii-san. Pagi ini aku diajak Sasu-kun untuk berkunjung dirumahnya. Mungkin aku akan pulang sebelum makan siang nanti. Jaa ne Nii-san!**

**Ps: jangan menungguku didepan rumah lagi! ' **

"Sakura.." Gumamnya cemas. Sasori segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tangannya bergerak liar mencari smartphone miliknya disaku celananya.

Drrt Drrt

Matanya menagkap sebuah getaran yang berasal dari atas meja makan. Ia menggeram frustasi saat melihat ponsel Sakura yang tengah ia hubungi ternyata tertinggal dirumah. Dengan kecemasan luar biasa, Ia menyambar kunci mobil dan kembali berlari menuju garasi mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, ia melajukan mobilnya menuju kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

"Wah rumahmu indah sekali Sasuke-kun! Kau benar-benar tinggal sendiri dirumah sebesar ini?." Sakura bertanya denga antusias. Nada kekaguman terdengar jelas dari kalimatnya barusan. Ia sungguh sangat menyukai interior rumah Sasuke ini. Setiap ruangan memiliki konsep yang berbeda. Seperti saat kunjungannya diruang makan rumah Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat dinding kayu yang tampak serasi dengan tanaman hijau yang menghiasinya. Ditambah dengan meja kayu panjang dan kursi-kursi yang tampak elegan. Beberapa hiasan kepala hewan tampak menempel indah di dinding kayu itu. Suasana diruang makan ini membuatnya merasa seperti berada di Texas.

"Akan jadi berdua atau mungkin lebih jika aku mengganti margamu menjadi Uchiha." Ucap Sasuke santai dengan smirk andalannya. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya saat dirasa rona merah telah menutupi seluruh permukaan wajahnya.

Mereka masih melanjutkan tour kecil-kecilan itu ketika suara getaran ponsel mengintrupsi langkah Sasuke. Pemuda itu menggeram kesal melihat nama sang penelpon yang tertera di layar smartphonenya. Sakura mengernyit heran ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menariknya menuju ruang tamu.

"Kenapa kita kembali kesini Sasuke-kun? Aku belum puas mengelilingi rumahmu." Gerutu Sakura karena Sasuke dengan seenaknya membuyarkan lamunan indahnya mengenai konsep rumah Sasuke.

"Aku haus Cherry. Kau tunggu saja disini. Aku akan membuatkanmu minuman."

"Ah! Aku saja yang-"

"Tidak. Akulah tuan rumah disini Cherry. Kau cukup duduk manis saja disini." Tegas Sasuke memotong kalimat Sakura tadi. Sasuke segera menuju ke dapur rumahnya dan meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di ruang tamu.

"Hahh, Sasuke-kun sangat keras kepala. Tapi.. aku suka." Gumamnya disertai dengan rona merah yang kembali merambat naik ke pipinya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengamati foto-foto Sasuke yang ada diruang tamu.

"Hmm. Wajah ibunya Sasuke-kun cantik sekali." Puji Sakura saat melihat figura seorang wanita cantik yang mirip sekali dengan Sasuke.

"Eh, kenapa foto tou-sannya tidak ada ya?." Heran Sakura saat tak menemukan satupun foto ayah Sasuke dimeja itu.

"Cherry.." Suara Sasuke memaksa Sakura untuk menghentikan kegiatan pengamatannya tersebut. Ia berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang menyodorkannya segelas jus strawberry kearahnya.

"Ne, kau masih ingat jus favoritku ya Sasuke-kun!" Riangnya memuji Sasuke.

"Ehm, Suke-kun, kenapa foto tou-sanmu tidak ada dimeja itu." Tanya Sakura takut-takut sembari menunjuk meja penuh foto dipojok ruang tamu.

"Aku tak punya foto Tou-san. Cepat habiskan minumanmu Cherry. Kita akan melanjutkan tour kita sehabis ini." Jawab Sasuke santai. Mata onyxnya terus mengamati Sakura yang tampak menikmati jus strawberrynya.

'Maafkan aku Cherry. Tetapi aku janji, sehabis ini kita akan melakukan tour keliling dunia.' Batinnya menatap lembut Cherry-nya itu.

Brukk

Tiba-tiba tubuh Sakura merosot jatuh dan hampir saja membentur lantai kalau saja Sasuke tak menangkapnya. Ia dengan segera menggendong Sakura ke kamar pribadinya dan membaringkan gadisnya disana.

"Tobi pesankan aku tiket menuju Brazil untuk dua orang. Secepatnya." Perintah Sasuke pada pesuruhnya diseberang telpon sana.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum lembut memandangi wajah damai Sakura yang tengah tertidur efek dari obat tidur yang ia bubuhkan dalam jus milik Sakura. Tangannya membelai lembut pipi gadisnya dan mengecup bibir ranum Sakura lembut.

Ting Tong Ting Tong Ting Tong

Suara bel pintu yang berbunyi dengan hebohnya mengalihkan atensi Sasuke dari Sakura.

"Uchiha! Aku tau kau didalam! Cepat buka pintu ini!" teriak seseorang diluar sana. Sasuke menggeram kesal mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya akhir-akhir ini.

Cklek

"Cepat katakan dimana Sakura?!." Sembur orang itu yang ternyata adalah Sasori. Sasuke diam tak menggubris pertanyaan Sasori. Dengan langkah tergesa, Sasori mencoba untuk menerobos masuk, tetapi sayang Sasukelah yang berkuasa disini.

"Jangan ganggu Cherry. Dia masih tidur."Larang Sasuke tenang. Sasori membulatkan matanya mendengar larangan Sasuke. Dengan kekesalan diujung tanduk, ia mengeluarkan semua isi pikirannya.

"KAU! AKU TAU KAU YANG MEMBUNUH TOU-SAN KAMI! KAU PEMBUNUH! SEKARANG APA YANG KAU INGINKAN DARI KAMI HAH?!" Bentak Sasori sembari menatap penuh kebencian kearah Sasuke. Pemuda merah ini memang sengaja mengeraskan volume suaranya berharap adiknya terbangun karena mendengar suaranya.

"Aku hanya ingin Sakura." Sasori mengepalkan tangannya mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Kepalan tangannya yang sedari tadi tertahan akhirnya melayang juga meninju wajah tampan Sasuke.

Buagh

"BAJINGAN KAU SASUKE! AKU AKAN MEMBAWA SAKURA PERGI SEJAUH MUNGKIN! SAKURAA!." Teriaknya lantang penuh amarah. Sasuke seketika bangkit mendengar rencana Sasori yang akan membawa Cherry-nya pergi menjauh darinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia membalas pukulan Sasori tadi.

Buagh

Sasori jatuh terduduk dengan sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ia segera bangkit dengan tatapan penuh dendam pada Sasuke.

Buagh

Sebuah pukulan kembali ia layangkan diwajah tampan Sasuke. Melihat Sasuke yang tampak lengah, ia segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar Sasuke yang ia yakini ada dilantai dua.

Dor!

Brugh

Seketika tubuh Sasori berguling jatuh menuruni tangga. Kepalanya mengucurkan darah segar yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari lubang peluru yang menembus kepala merahnya. Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sasori dengan sebuah pistol tergenggam ditangan kanannya. Ia menatap dingin mayat Sasori yang tergeletak kaku tak berdaya.

"Itulah akibatnya jika kau menghalangi jalan-"

"NII-SAN!" Ucapan tak berperasaan Sasuke seketika terhenti oleh sebuah teriakan nyaring dari lantai dua. Sasuke membulatkan matanya melihat Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri memandang nanar tubuh tak bernyawa Sasori. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat setelah menyaksikan detik-detik saat peluru Sasuke menembus kepala merah kakaknya.

"Cherry!" Sasuke segera berlari menaiki tangga menuju kearah Sakura yang tampak bergetar ketakutan. Gadis itu ikut berlari dengan kencangnya menjauhi Sasuke. Air mata terus menerus merembes keluar dari sepasang emerald indahnya.

"Cherry!." Teriak Sasuke berusaha menghentikan aksi kejar-kejarannya disepanjang lorong lantai dua rumahnya. Tangan Sasuke menggapai-gapai tubuh Sakura yang terus berlari didepannya.

Grepp

"LEPAS SIALAN!." Teriak Sakura murka saat tangan Sasuke berhasil memeluknya dari belakang. Gadis itu meronta sekuat tenaga.

"Maafkan aku Cherry. Tolong dengarkan alasanku." Pinta Sasuke lirih dengan tangan yang semakin erat memeluk Sakura.

"APA LAGI YANG HARUS KUDENGARKAN DARI BAJINGAN SEPERTIMU HAH?! KAU MENBUNUH KELUARGAKU!" Sasuke tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata mendengar kata-kata penuh amarah Sakura. Hatinya remuk redam melihat kebencian yang amat sangat dalam di mata gadis itu. Isakan tangisnya perlahan-lahan terdengar.

Sakura terpaku saat merasakan setetes air mata meluncur cepat dari atas kepalanya. Ia merasa sangat geram sekarang.

"Kau menangis heh?! Pembunuh sepertimu menangis?! Harusnya aku yang menangis! Orang yang kucintai ternyata membunuh keluargaku sendiri!." Bentak Sakura dengan volume suara yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke terkejut saat mendengar pengakuan Sakura barusan. Cherry-nya.. mencintainya.

"Kau tau aku mencintaimu Uchiha! Sejak dulu aku selalu menyukaimu hingga perasaan itu berubah menjadi cinta! Tapi apa yang kudapatkan sekarang?! Kau membuat perasaan cintaku habis oleh rasa benciku padamu!." Raung Sakura dengan tangan yang terus menerus memukul lengan Sasuke yang melingkari perutnya.

"Dengarkan aku Cherry.. aku terpaksa melakukan ini.. aku- aku tak ingin berpisah denganmu! Aku selalu mencarimu selama 15 tahun dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Tapi kepala merah ini ingin memisahkan kita Cherry. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk bersama denganmu. Bahkan membunuh tou-san pun aku lakukan! Kau adalah tujuan hidupku Cherry.. kumohon jangan membenciku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Cherry." Sakura membulatkan matanya mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Ia sedikit merasa iba terhadap pemuda ini. Terlebih saat dirasanya tubuh pemuda itu begitu rapuh saat memeluknya. Ia merasa seperti penopang hidup bagi Sasuke.

"Kau psikopat!." Akhirnya Sakura berhasil melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, ia segera berlari mrenuruni tagga.

"Kyaa!"

Bruk

"Cherry!" Teriak Sasuke panik saat melihat tubuh Sakura terpeleset jatuh oleh darah milik Sasori yang membasahi tangga. Sasuke segera berlari menghampirinya dan menggendong tubuh Sakura.

"Cherry! Bangun Cherry!." Teriaknya panik saat Sakura tak kunjung membuka matanya. Onyx Sasuke melebar saat melihat darah yang perlahan merembes keluar dari belakang kepala gadis itu.

"Da-darah." Gumamnya. Dengan ketakutan yang terus membayangi pikirannya, ia segera berlari keluar membawa Cherry-nya menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

Kriett

Pintu ruang rawat Sakura terbuka, membuyarkan lamunan penuh kepedihan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tampak sangat kacau dengan pandangan mata kosong meski air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Cherry?." Gumamnya lirih dengan pandangan mata terfokus pada tubuh Sakura yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Gadis itu mengalami amnesia permanen akibat benturan keras yang terjadi pada otak kecilnya. Kau tak boleh memaksanya untuk mengingat masa lalu nak. Itu akan semakin memperparah kondisi otaknya. Saya permisi." Ucap dokter itu memandang iba keadaan Sasuke. Pemuda raven itu jatuh terduduk dengan tangan yang meremas surai ravennya frustasi.

"Cherry.. Maafkan aku." Lirihnya disertai lelehan air mata yang kembali meluncur bebas mewakili seluruh perasaannya.

Pemuda itu mengambil smartphonenya dengan tangan bergetar dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Tobi, urus semua kekacauan dirumahku. Aku akan memberimu rumah itu dengan syarat kau harus menutup mulutmu dan jangan sampai orang lain tahu. Jika kau berani melaporkannya, aku akan membakar rumah itu bersama kau didalamnya. Aku akan mengambil tiketku nanti." Ancam Sasuke pada pesuruh setianya itu.

"Aku akan membawamu pergi bersamaku Cherry. Tak akan ada lagi yang memisahkan kita."

.

.

.

.

**3 Hari Kemudian**

"Enghh." Suara lenguhan seorang gadis berhasil mengisi kekosongan diruangan serba putih ini. Sepasang emerald terlihat sayu dibalik kedua kelopak mata itu. Tangan mungil gadis itu meraba-raba permukaan ranjang yang kini ditempatinya.

"Dimana aku?." Gumamnya parau melihat ruangan asing yang kini ditempatinya.

Kriett

Brakk

"Cherry!." Seorang pemuda raven menjatuhkan seluruh barang bawaanya saat melihat sepasang emerald yang menatapnya bingung. Sasuke –pemuda itu- segera berlari dan memeluk sang gadis erat.

"Cherry syukurlah kau sadar. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkanku lagi Cherry.. aku mencintaimu." Ucap Sasuke penuh rasa bahagia. Ia mengecup sayang kening Sakura yang tampak merona mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari pemuda asing dihadapannya.

"A-apa yang terjadi padaku?." Tanya Sakura pelan. Mata emeraldnya tak lepas dari sepasang onyx yang menatap lembut kearahnya.

"Kita.. mengalami kecelakaan saat hendak menuju bandara." Jelas Sasuke penuh kebohongan sembari membelai lembut surai pink kesukaannya itu. Sakura mengangguk seolah ingat dengan kecelakaan itu.

"Etoo.. aku siapa? Dan kau siapa?." Tanya gadis itu ragu-ragu. Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan mengecup singkat bibir pucat sang gadis.

"Kau adalah Uchiha Sakura. Dan aku adalah suamimu.. Uchiha Sasuke." Wajah gadis itu merah padam mendengar jawaban dari pemuda dihadapannya yang mengaku sebagai suaminya.

"A-ah maaf aku melupakanmu err.. Sasuke-kun." Ucap gadis itu salah tingkah. Ia tersenyum kikuk saat melihat suaminya terkekeh geli.

"Tak apa Cherry.. aku selalu memaafkanmu." Balas Sasuke disertai senyuman tulusnya.

"Cepat sembuh Cherry. Aku tak sabar ingin memulai kehidupan baru kita berdua." Ujar Sasuke lembut dengan pandangan mata yang sarat akan cinta. Sementara sang Cherry kembali merona dibuatnya.

'Akhirnya kita akan bersama selamanya Cherry. Aku tak peduli walau harus mengotori tanganku dengan dosa. Aku tak peduli meski kau hidup bersamaku tanpa mengingat satupun kenangan indah kita dimasa lalu. Asalkan kau berada disisiku, aku akan merasa bahagia. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu tetap berada disisiku. Kita akan memulai hidup baru dengan ingatanmu yang baru. Dimana didalamnya hanya ada kau dan aku.'

.

.

.

.

-FIN!-

* * *

Finally finish! Ini oneshoot terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Maaf kalau cerita ini terkesan bertele-tele, gak jelas, membosankan, dan sebagainya. Saya harap fic ini bisa diterima seluruh readers khususnya para s-savers yay! Ini kali pertama saya ikutan BTCcontest, jadi harap maklum kalau isinya tidak sesuai dengan kriteria penjurian. Hehe :D maaf kalau saya membuat Sasuke OOC parah. Saya benar-benar tak tahan ingin membuat Sasuke menjadi semanis ini *dilempar. Oh iya, disini nama 'Akasuna corp' itu hanya nama, bukan nama keluarga. Okeee silahkan suarakan pendapat readers mengenai fic ini! Arigatouuu!

Hidup S-SAVERS! YAY!

RnR?


End file.
